


Dos más dos

by Acuinipuini



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acuinipuini/pseuds/Acuinipuini
Summary: Se dice que quienes manejan el arte del Tarot suelen dar pistas del futuro. Unas cuantas. Y con ganas. El tema es cuando comienzas a atragantarte con ellas. Peor es cuando al parecer eres la única descolocada al respecto. ¿Y porqué los gatos obesoides hacen eso?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Obseoides

**Author's Note:**

> La primera vez que publiqué esta historia se la dediqué a Lil, y voy a hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Porque puedo!  
Nada, eso. Dedicado también a los que tienen ganas de pasar un lindo ratito.

— ¡No hay tiempo! —

LadyBug tuvo que pegarse inmediatamente a la pared una vez que esa estridente voz la alarmó. Y su espanto en vez de menguar, se acrecentó al ver una figura femenina bajar casi rodando desde el ático.

¡Su ático! Claro que no podía decirlo, menos con ChatNoir a su lado con la misma expresión.

Se miraron.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Hasta hace dos segundos estaban peleando con la Tarotista akumizada que trabajaba en el Puente de las Artes y ahora, ¿y ahora? ¡No habían siquiera recibido ningún ataque!

No uno que vieran por lo menos.

Dios.

La cabeza le iba a estallar, y para colmo ese no había sido un buen día, hubo llegado tarde clase por quedarse dormida, casi la pisan al cruzar la calle y por si fuera poco Adrien la vio haciendo el ridículo…bueno, eso no era nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Lo cual lo hacía aún más patético.

Una mujer entrada en años pero muy bien conservada entró en el panorama. Se tapó la boca antes de cometer la imprudencia de llamarla mamá. El parecido era innegable.

— Otra vez hasta tarde con ese programa— regañó, y hasta en eso era idéntica.

— No era un simple programa, era un concierto— la chica, a las apuradas se metió la mitad de una tostada en la boca, luego, con una cuchara hizo lo propio con la mermelada.

— ¿No es mas fácil untarla y después comerla?— inquirió la mujer entre extrañeza y ternura.

— Njksdb hbdsaiu—

— No hables con la boca llena, cielo— ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta y se dejó acicalar por la mujer mientras bebía a las apuradas el té con leche recién hecho y en su punto— Tendrías que hacer algo con este pelo.

— Ya hablamos de ello y la respuesta es no— opinó la joven suavemente. A ella le gustaba su cabello rubio y largo, aunque estuviese enmarañado la mayoría del tiempo y soliese atorarse en todos lados.

—Pero, un baño de crema…— era inútil, la joven le sonrió con cierta inocencia picara, cierta campaña comenzó a sonar dentro de Ladybug — Bueno, antes que enloquezcas, tus padres llamaron ayer a la noche, dicen que te aman y que desearían estar acá para tu primer día de instituto, pero que celebrarán en dos semanas cuando regresen de su viaje.

La joven asintió; a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo aquel contratiempo, es más, mejor, todos sus primeros días habían sido accidentados, desde el Kinder. Además, su hermano mayor ya se encargaría de enviarles las fotos de su estado luego, ambos habían quedado en verse para tomar la merienda más tarde. Y el muy perverso no iba a perder la oportunidad de plasmar los resultados de su torpeza en su máximo esplendor, lo hacía desde siempre.

Miró hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están!

ChatNoir y Ladybug se congelaron, entre una cosa y la otra se habían concentrado en mirar hacia todos lados buscando una maldita salida, la cual, brillaba por su ausencia.

Dejaron de respirar al verla dirigirse hacia ellos.

¿Acaso los atacaría?

Inmediatamente se colocaron en forma defensiva.

— ¿No piensan bajar y despedirse?

Esta vez, en vez de congelarse, se tornaron piedra. Si, la chica estaba a escasos centímetros pero no los percibía. Al contrario, parecía entretenida en esperar una respuesta por parte de los dos regordetes gatos negros que se deslizaban por las escaleras, de panza.

— No sabia que los gatos pudiesen hacer eso— expresó ChatNoir antes de darse cuenta. La cara que su compañera le dedicó fue monumental pero al notar que la chica tampoco los oía, recobró el color.

— Ni yo— se sinceró LadyBug en un susurro.

La joven, aún ajena, se adelantó y tomó a los mininos en brazos. Ambos parecían dos globos llenos de agua a punto de estallar.

— Ahora me escuchan: nada de morder los muebles, dormir sobre los dulces o bajar a molestar. ¿No quiero quejas cuando regrese, escucharon? Tengo que ir, no es que me emocione, debo estudiar mucho y así poder ir a la universidad y tener un trabajo que me permita mantenerlos.

Como era de esperarse ninguno de los dos gatos respondió, así que los dejó en el suelo.

— Mamá los ama. Se me portan bien — expresó cerrando la idea.

— Ahm, cielo, lamento interrumpirte…—

— Disculpa, es que si no les aclaro las cosas todas las mañanas, después hacen lo que quieren. Es difícil ser madre de mellizos— intentó lamentarse la mas joven, con cierto dramatismo. Lo cual se le hizo muy familiar a Marianette ¿en dónde había visto esa expresión?

Instintivamente miró a su compañero que parecía mas curioso que preocupado. Lo sabía porque sus orejas no dejaban de moverse, una, después de la otra.

— Se te hace tarde, madre de mellizos— se rió la anciana, en tono jocoso.

La rubia palideció.

— ¡Ay, no!

Besó a la mujer y salió corriendo de allí, solo para volver a los segundos y tomar su bolso que reposaba sobre el sillón.

— ¡Que tengas un buen día, cielo! — llegó a decir antes de perderla de vista.

— ¡Gracias, abuela! — Se escuchó responder a lo lejos.

¿Abuela?

Los cables comenzaron a conectarse entre si, desaforadamente, sin darle tiempo a tomar una pizca de aliento.

No era una simple cuestión de dos más dos. O tal vez si.

¿Abuela?

Miró a su compañero, al cual, esos detalles parecía pasarle a doscientos kilómetros. Miró a la que evidentemente era una versión mayor de su mamá.

— Que chica tan simpática— le escuchó decir tranquilamente, como quién no quiere la cosa— ¿Ocurre algo, My Lady? Te noto nerviosa—

¿Debía matarlo por ser tan condenadamente despistado?

Para su suerte, el panorama cambió y la tarotista akumizada se presentó nuevamente, y no tuvo más tiempo para traumas. Por el momento.

…

¿Abuela?


	2. Tal vez, quizás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Una vida junto a ChatNoir? Marinette no estaba muy segura que pudiese salir viva de aquello.

Lo había pensado de arriba hacia abajo, de norte a sur, de un lateral a otro. En la escuela, en el parque, en su casa, en el cine, en los juegos, tras bañarse- y durante-, dormida y despierta.

Con hipo y sin él.

Y la idea no terminaba de cerrarle.

Definitivamente no.

Marinette tenía su propia idea de "final feliz", aunque no fuese un final con todas las letras, sino, una sucesión de hechos que desembocaban en uno y en un comienzo al mismo tiempo.

Y aún así.

Seguía sin cerrarle.

Incluso fue a lo de la tarotista, dos semanas después de salvarla, claro que como no se animaba a preguntar de frente lo que deseaba, tuvo que utilizar su alter ego. La mujer, más que agradecida le había explicado que ningún futuro es definitivo, pero - si, había un pero que le rompía la cabeza desde entonces- que algunas líneas argumentales eran más posibles que otras.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el barandal y lo sintió frío. El otoño se acercaba, y con él, el descenso de temperatura.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Debía hacer algo?

…

Lo pensó.

Ella y ChatNoir…era absurdo. Ridículo. No. Tal vez su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada y había percibido todo al revés.

Rió, se detuvo. Río menos convencida.

¡No!

¡No había forma de negar lo evidente! Esa forma de caminar, el dramatismo, las muecas. Incluso el tono. Su compañero no lo había notado porque evidentemente no llevaba un espejo consigo mientras peleaba- desconocía si lo hacía cuando estaba de civil-, pero…pero esa chica era él en versión mujer.

Y quizás no hubiese sido un problema, pensó Marinette, si no le hubiese llamado abuela a su propia madre, lo cual la convertía inmediatamente en su hija. Porque sus padres solo la tenían a ella.

— La noto muy pensativa esta noche, Princesa—

Un escalofrío la recorrió de punta a punta.

Miró hacia dónde la voz le guió. ChatNoir se balanceaba en el barandal con la destreza que lo caracterizaba. Afiló la mirada. ¿Acaso estaba espiándola?

— ¿No es muy tarde para que los gatos estén fuera de casa? — Chat sonrió con coquetería.

— Los horarios son aburridos. En todo caso, ¿no se podría decir lo mismo sobre usted?

Lo pensó y se enderezo.

Tomó aire. Mucho. Como para espabilar cada neurona.

—Primero, yo estoy en mi casa, solo que en una zona no cubierta— hizo una pausa— Pero la verdad, es que estaba algo preocupada y no podía dormir.

— ¿En algo que pueda ayudar?—

Dudó, pero finalmente dejó que lo que tuviese que ser, fuera. Después de todo, ¿qué podía perder? ¿La dignidad? Tarde, esa misma semana había caído en diferentes lugares gracias a estar pensando, y la mayoría, en frente de Adrien. ¿Una más frente a un desconocido superhéroe que la miraba curioso?

Puf.

— Cuando la Tarotista fue akumatizada…—

— Oh…eso— ChatNoir recordó la cantidad de personas que habían visto cosas que no deseaban, o que les había causado molestias. Justamente ese había sido la forma de fastidiar del Akuma— ¿Algún trauma?

— No exactamente— respondió rápidamente Marinette—, es más como…¿dudas?

— ¿Le hace caso a ese tipo de cosas?— ella pestañó ante el tono de él.

— ¿Tu no?

— No, pienso que cada uno hace su propio futuro. Nadie puede decirte como serán las cosas, tu lo construyes.

Marinette cayó en cuenta que el Akuma se alimentaba de los malos sentimientos que generaban sus predicciones, y se avergonzó. Si ChatNoir pensaba eso desde lo más profundo de su ser, entonces, se entendía porqué él no había sido atacado con esa arma.

Y la victima había sido ella.

O la débil.

O ambas.

Para el caso se apenaba igual.

— Por ejemplo…— se detuvo. Lo vio tensarse, evidentemente lo que estuviese a punto de decir lo incomodaba.

— Si no estás listo para hab…—

— LadyBug me rechazó— hubo una pausa. Él ya no la miraba y permanecía perdido en los recuerdo de lo ocurrido unas cuantas semanas atrás— Con todas las letras.

Si, lo recordaba. ¿Se podía sentir más miserable aún? No es que estuviese arrepentida de haber dicho aquello en aquel momento, pero ChatNoir parecía herido.

— Lo lamento— dijo quedamente.

— Yo no— Marinette tuvo que acercarse al barandal para verle la cara, ya que aún mantenía la vista perdida en la inmensidad de las calles parisinas— Es decir, es horrible que la persona que te gusta te diga que no porque gusta de alguien más pero…fui sincero. Y eso es lo mínimo que ella merece.

¿Qué?, pensó para si.

— ¿Porqué suena a que no te darás por vencido? — se arriesgó al notar en el aire aquello que no supo definir.

Él sonrió.

— El corazón de las personas es caprichoso— dijo con soltura— Si, puede que ahora no le guste pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda gustarle en el futuro, y haré todo lo posible para que ocurra.

¡Era determinación! ¡Lo que flotaba y no sabía que era!

Pura e inocente determinación.

¿En serio estaba dispuesto? ¿Hasta ese nivel llevaría sus deseos de construir su propio futuro?

¿Tan firmes eran sus convicciones?

Notó su mirada sobre ella ante la falta de respuesta.

— ¿Princesa, se encuentra bien?

Lo miró atentamente, intentando encontrarle más encanto del que naturalmente desprendía. Por impulso y aprovechando que la posición de él lo permitía, se acercó y tapó su nariz en un pícaro pellizco.

La cara de ChatNoir se transformó en una especie de mueca de alarmada sorpresa.

La misma que había visto en aquella chica al recordar que estaba llegando tarde a su primer día de instituto.

Exactamente la misma.

No pudo con las cosquillas del recuerdo, menos con el hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos, y lo dejó ir, al tiempo que reía con tantas ganas que podría haber despertado a medio París.

—¿Dije algo gracioso? ¿Porqué hizo eso?—

— No— intentó componerse, no deseaba ser malinterpretada— No, por supuesto que no. Solo que…creo que ya es tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano.

Le sonrió y caminó hasta la compuerta que daba su habitación.

— Gracias— dijo al girarse. Él que continuaba extrañado, pestañó— Necesitaba algo así…gracias.

Hubo una larga pausa; él casi inclinado sobre el barandal, más del lado de la calle que de la casa. Con la luz y las sombras de la noche jugando con cada uno de sus cabellos rubios. Ella sosteniendo el borde de las mangas de aquel enorme pijama lleno de pintitas de muchos colores.

— Estoy para servirle, princesa— le guiñó antes de saltar.

Sonrió.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, no fuese tan malo.

Es decir, en el conjunto, en ese futuro, con ella y él de viaje en el extranjero, con su hija al cuidado de su madre durante unos días, con esos nietos gatos regordetes e inexpresivos.

Sintió las cosquillas que inicialmente permanecía en su mano, extenderse por el brazo, la mitad de su cuerpo y luego seguir con la otra parte.

Explotando como burbujas de jabón al ser tocadas.

Miles de ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de las futuras generaciones sigue, pero no sé cómo. Me encantaría no tener este tipo de metejón con estos temas, pero ya qué.  
El futuro dirá...creo.  
¡Gracias por los kudos! Ya Lil me enseñó lo que significan.  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
